User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/No More Members Ep. 4
(The camera shows Trent in a bar different from the last episode.) Trent Vegas: Those… those assholes… (It cuts back to Trent in his house and the phone rings. He picks it up.) Trent Vegas: Trent Vegas here, the fuck do you want? Nikki Lee: You wanted me to phone you about the next fight, remember? Trent Vegas: Yeah, yeah… Nikki Lee: Anyways, the both- Trent Vegas: I’m sorry, both? Nikki Lee: Yes, #1 is afraid of you. He demanded that two assassins, Rank 7 and 6, attack you at the same time. Trent Vegas: Perfect… Nikki Lee: Now, they are waiting for you on top of the WAA building. My attendant Kari Chanx will lead you up there. Trent Vegas: Alright, I’ll be on my way there, don’t worry. Nikki Lee: Chao! (Trent puts the phone down and grabs his beam katana and leaves. He stands in front of the WAA building.) Trent Vegas: Fuck, here we go… (The camera shows Trent approaching Kari’s desk.) Kari Chanx: Oh, so nice to see you! Trent Vegas: Yeah, you too. Nikki said that you have to take me to the roof to fight two assassins… Kari Chanx: Oh, right. This way. (Kari gets up and leads Trent to an elevator. Trent gets in it.) Kari Chanx: umm… good luck! Trent Vegas: Thank you. (The camera shows the elevator doors opening and Trent climbs stairs to a door. He opens it to see Warrior.) Trent Vegas: There’s… fucking Robocop with rocket launchers, I guess. Where is the other? ??? *spanish accent*: Right behind you! (Trent turns around to face a shirtless man with a flamethrower on his back.) Trent Vegas: I have to fight the both of you at the same time? ???: No, you will fight him first. I am Rank 6, La Sangre de Dragon, by the way. Nice to meet you! Trent Vegas: Nice to meet you too… ummm… do I attack him now? La Sangre de Dragon: Si, there’s something wrong with his circuits though. Now get to fighting! (Trent Vegas slowly approaches Warrior, who just stares at him.) Warrior: Processing… unless weapon is drawn, I cannot attack. Trent Vegas: Umm… *turns to La Sangre de Dragon* should… should I just push him off the building? La Sangre de Dragon: No, an actual fight has to happen. Trent Vegas: Fuck… fine. (Trent draws his weapon and starts slashing at warrior. Who just stands there.) Trent Vegas: Wait, you DID say that you will attack when the weapons are drawn, right? Warrior: Processing… yes. Rank 1 and his research team configured with my circuits. My rocket launchers are jammed. Firing will cause me to explode and the top floor will be obliterated. La Sangre de Dragon: Shit. Well, in the mean time, let’s fight! (Dragon fires his flame thrower at Trent, who dodges it. Trent leaps at Dragon but is knocked out of the way by the flamethrower. Trent rolls off of the building and clutches to the side, his beam katana three feet away. Dragon stands over him with his flamethrower in Trent’s face.) La Sangre de Dragon: Adios. (Trent grabs onto Dragon’s flamethrower nad pulls it down, causing Dragon to fall on his side. Trent climbs back up and grabs his beam katana. Dragon stumbles to get back up but is punched in the head. Trent forces Dragon’s mouth open and shoves his beam katana down his throat. Trent pulls it out and stabs the fuel tank and then kicks him off the side of the building, exploding on the way down. Red text appears “LA SANGRE DE DRAGON, DEAD”) Warrior: Processing… good job, Trent. Even though that’s not how it was supposed to go. Trent Vegas: What? Warrior: Processing… Rank 1 has this all set up. He’s leading you astray. His name is- (Warrior stops suddenly and a jet pack comes out of his back.) Warrior: Processing… I’m being controlled… (Warrior flies into the air and a rocket appears in his launcher. A ‘click’ is heard and Warrior explodes.) Trent Vegas: All the time… all the fucking time, they’re about to tell me their name but NOOOO, Rank 1 intervenes- Rank 1 intervenes… Nikki… Nikki Lee: Yes? (Nikki stands in the doorway to the roof.) Trent Vegas: You ordered my family killed, didn’t you? Nikki Lee: No. I couldn’t be at the control room in the basement and then all of a sudden be on the roof in five seconds flat. Trent Vegas: Warrior said that Rank 1 had scientists! They could’ve done this! Nikki Lee: Trent, I’m the person that just tells people who to kill next. Trent Vegas: Yeah, perfect for telling assassins to fucking kill my family! Nikki Lee: Trent- Trent Vegas: And two days ago when I had to fight Jorn! He was about to tell me information on Rank 1! But who shut him up? YOU DID! WITH A FUCKING SAFE! You always know what I say during the fights! YOU. ARE. RANK. 1! Nikki Lee: Fuck, I really wish we let the other kid in instead of you. Trent Vegas: The fuck is that supposed to mean? Nikki Lee: It means that you’re looking at this in a wrong way! I’m sorry, Trent, but I’m going to have to kick you out. Trent Vegas: What? Nikki Lee: I’m going to have to kick you out! Trent Vegas: Oh really? You know what? Fucking fine. (Trent begins to leave but looks over his shoulder back at Nikki.) Trent Vegas: Warrior said that Rank 1 had all this staged for me, told me it was all a game, is this true? Nikki Lee: Is the sky blue? (Trent stands there for a few seconds before walking towards Nikki.) Nikki Lee: I thought you were leavi- (Trent grabs Nikki by the throat and pulls out his beam katana.) Nikki Lee: Trent *choke* no! (Trent repeatedly stabs Nikki in the stomach and then drops her. He begins to walk away but Nikki keeps on moving. Trent puts the beam katana to her neck.) Nikki Lee: T-trent… Trent Vegas: What… Nikki Lee: Con…grats on Rank 6… Trent Vegas: Thank you… (Trent cuts through Nikki’s neck and leaves. The camera then changes to the camera room in the WAA.) Scientist: Sir, Nikki is dead. Man: She did her job well. We still want him to feel “satisfied” with killing Rank 1. Scientist: But sir, you won’t die, will you? Man: No, we will lead him to a different person. Scientist: Okay, sir. Man: and can you please stop calling me “sir”? I prefer Dan Lee. Scientist: Okay, Dan Lee Dan Lee: Now, get to work. And you, camera operator guy, contact the assassins of Rank 5 to 2 about this pest. Tell them to go all out on him. Guard: Sure thing, Dan. (The camera cuts back to Trent’s house and there is a knock on the door. He gets up and sees Kari.) Kari Chanx: um… Hi, Trent. Trent Vegas: Fuck off. (Trent is about to slam the door but Kari barges inside.) Trent Vegas: What the f- Kari Chanx: Nice place you got here… Trent Vegas: What do you want?! Kari Chanx: I just thought that since Nikki, the person that you killed- Trent Vegas: Get on with it. Kari Chanx: Um, well I suppose that I would give you your next five fights… Trent Vegas; No thanks, Rank 1 the Asshole told all the assassins to go easy on me so that I can get revenge on him or something. Kari Chanx: Well Rank 1 said that Ranks 5 to 2 will go all out… Trent Vegas: How do you know this? Kari Chanx: I’m an attendant, I know almost everything that goes on in that building. Trent Vegas: K. Tell me who I’m fighting next. Kari Chanx: Tomorrow, you will be fighting a man named Coil in the power plant. I need to go, bye! Trent Vegas: Yeah, bye I guess… (Kari leaves and Trent closes and locks the door. Trent flops onto his bed and the camera blacks out.) Next time: Trent Vegas: Yoo-hoo! Coil! Where are you? Dan Lee: Hey, Trent! Trent Vegas: Umm... hey... Dan Lee: I know you killed Nikki. Kari Chanx: Anyone there? Dan Lee: What the- Scientist: SIR! Dan Lee: Get Kari in here, NOW! Category:Blog posts